The present invention relates to the use of ionic silicones in personal care compositions.
JP 6,247,827 and JP 6,247,835 disclose methods for preparing sulfonate-functionalized silicones and their use in personal care compositions. However, these methods do not disclose the incorporation of end-functionalized ionic silicones in personal care compositions.